Brother's Distant Bond
by dark1sparx3
Summary: InuYasha is an ordinary suicidal hanyou that is being raised by his abusive older brother, Sesshomaru. Can the distant bond they once had grow stronger to beat what forced them apart?


Hey, peoples! This is my FIRST story and apart from what I wrote down, I'm gonna make this up! Don't worry. I've done this before.

My life can be a little tragic at times. So this story pretty much plays on my life. But… with different… names…

Disclaimer: No. I don't. I wish I did… but I don't. Now what am I talking about?

Distant Brother's Bond- Chapter 1: He seems normal

DING…DONG…

The bell rang for the first time today. All of the students began herding into the school, blocking off doorways in heavy traffic from peoples' backpacks, and binders. Every one of the kids, either seventh or eighth graders, was talking to their friends while on their ways to their first class of the day. The Spanish teacher, occasionally stopped people to take question them before taking away iPods, and MP3 players, that weren't allowed on school grounds.

"It's always the same girls…" mumbled InuYasha as he passed through the doors and up the stairs to his locker.

He did have a point in saying that. Every day, the same four girls would always get into a fight with Mrs. Bellieu, the mean and sorry excuse for a Spanish teacher. She got on everybody's back for the smallest things. In other words, she was a _bitch_.

"InuYasha!" yelled a voice coming from somewhere in the huge mob of a crowd.

InuYasha turned around to see Miroku struggling to catch up with the hanyou. Miroku was just about an inch or two taller than InuYasha.

"Why are you always late? We ride the same bus." said InuYasha skeptically.

"Tyler was trying to get me to listen to country music." replied Miroku, obviously lying.

"Miroku? Tyler doesn't like country music! He's Emo" yelled InuYasha.

"Oh, yeah! He is isn't he? So! That doesn't mean he doesn't like country music."

"Whatever!"

**First period**—

InuYasha and Miroku sat down in the back of the classroom. InuYasha didn't really like the class he was in, which was humanities, because the original teacher, Mrs. Chenoweth, had to move to Colorado Springs, Colorado. (_A/N: I was born there!_) She was one of the nicest teachers at that school. Not that most of the teachers were evil. Only three actually made it on to most kids **"Teachers To Kill"** lists. But really, the only reason InuYasha was there was because he got moved up to advanced band, and had to get his schedule changed. InuYasha wasn't even a band geek. He barely even practiced. He joined jazz band to avoid fights with the person who seemed to hate him the most: His Dad.

"Miroku? Why haven't we dropped this class for another one yet?" asked InuYasha.

"Do you really want to take another band course? Or maybe _drama_?" said Miroku.

InuYasha shuttered at the word. He absolutely hated drama. But he more hated acting.

"No. Guess not." Said InuYasha.

"Exactly! So quit complaining. Oh, crap. Here comes Kikyo." Said Miroku.

It was true. Kikyo was coming. Like InuYasha, and Miroku, Kikyo was taking Humanities. She was the one of the people InuYasha hated the most. When they were in the first grade, Kikyo, as well as Naraku, constantly picked on him because of his dog ears. Naraku really had no right to tease InuYasha about being a half- demon because, of course, Naraku was too.

But things about Kikyo changed over the years. As they started sixth grade, Kikyo began to develop feelings toward InuYasha. InuYasha noticed, but simply, didn't care. He couldn't forgive her (or Naraku) for all the torture she put him through.

But now, they were in the seventh grade, and Kikyo's feelings for InuYasha only got stronger. As did InuYasha's hatred and anger toward Kikyo.

"Quick! Look the other way!" said Miroku.

All there was to see was the construction of a new building that would later become part of the school. It was a little fastening, though. Yet there was no real reason to be interested in an unfinished building.

"Hey, InuYasha." said a familiar voice. A voice InuYasha hated to hear.

InuYasha turned his head slowly. He was greeted by the bitch that pretty much all the guys in school wanted to go out with. Maybe sneak out of their houses and screw her behind his parents back. (_A/N: regard that last remark, cuz I'm not deleting it_)

Oh, no… the Bitch is back. Thought InuYasha.

It was Kikyo, alright. The slut came to school in a way too short miniskirt that kind of bounced when she walked. Obviously something to get people to stare at her ass. And who was that next to her? None other than that unfriendly, neighborhood ass-hole, Naraku.

"The lady's talkin' to ya! Say, hello!" said Naraku impatiently to InuYasha. "What are you staring at?!"

"YOU! You came in hear with a bow-tie on, a ball cap backwards, lookin' like a thugged out Osama Bin Ladden!" yelled InuYasha.

"What's that s'posed to mean?!" asked Naraku angrily.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! You look like a dumbass!!" yelled InuYasha.

"Say that to my face, you little punk!"

"I just did, Retard!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yo mamma!"

Before another word was spoken, and any punches were thrown, InuYasha's older brother walked into the room. His sliver hair flowing behind him. Sesshomaru walked by the mob of yelling people.

"…………….."Sesshomaru said nothing.

Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't defending InuYasha. So, he decided to call Sesshomaru out on it.

"Why are you just sitting there?" asked Miroku. "Can't you see your brother is getting ganged up…on…?"

"Yes, I can see that," replied Sesshomaru. "And guess what. I don't care."

"Wow! You're not a good brother, are you?"

"No….."

"I didn't think so."

"What? Are you saying you've always had doubts about my ability to have a good brother?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Where there's the first chapter… Let me know if you want me to keep writing this story… r&r!

Finally, my first fic! Mwahahahahahahahaha! What other ones can i write?


End file.
